


Guiding

by krononan



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Gen, i love hup and will die for him, podling justicia, random throwaway little piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krononan/pseuds/krononan
Summary: Deet has some trouble seeing in the sun. Good thing that Hup's there to help.





	Guiding

Deet and Hup had been travelling for several days now to Ha’rar. As the sun came, Deet squinted and struggled to see even through her blindfold. When they passed through the cover of the woods it only became more difficult. The harsh rays seared her eyes, and she stopped in her tracks. She covered her eyes with her hands and tried to hold back tears.When they said that it was bright above the caves, she’d assumed it would be manageable. Hup’s footsteps pattered up to her. His touch was gentle as he touched her elbow.

“Deet ok?”

Deet shook her head and kept her hands firmly over her eyes. 

“It’s too bright.”

Hup nodded, invisible to her. He untied the sash from around his waist. He put his hand on her shoulder and pressed the thick sash to her hands.

“Deet put this on,” he said. 

Deet took it and felt it without opening her eyes. She recognized it as a piece of fabric. She tied it around her burning eyes, but found that even with them open she couldn’t see. The darkness was a soothing balm on her burgeoning headache.

“Hup, I can’t see.”

Hup pondered for a minute. 

“Aha! Hup see for Deet!” He proclaimed. He seized one of her hands and began to lead her forward. Her footsteps were fumbling like those of a baby deer, but she followed him. He would not lead them astray so long as they were together. 


End file.
